Night Vision
by icarus abides
Summary: Little tidbit of soft randomness to tide over the masses


(Dedicated to all the shippers who invest so much but get so little in return. Insert whoever you want guys and rawk on! Props to my fantabulous beta kukrae!)  
  
There are just some times in life when you know that you are exactly where you're supposed to be.  
  
Lying beside me, her breath is shallow and even. Her head is burrowed into the pillow and the way that her hair sticks up erratically as a result makes me want to reach my hand out to ruffle it like a small child's. I don't touch her though. Something holds me back.  
  
With an unquenchable thirst, I drink in the sight of the bare body stretched across the cool bedsheets. At some point in the night she had discarded the blankets until they now perch precariously on the side of the bed. She never had been one to be modest about her nudity even from the beginning of our relationship and I am reminded by that as she lays silently in all her naked glory.  
  
For about the hundredth time tonight I am thankful that we came to her apartment instead of my place. Here there is no chance of any unwelcome eyes wandering into the room, as there would be at my place. Instead of being burdened by any covering, she lays with the light filtering in through the open window. A cool, gentle breeze plays with the edges of the curtains. The season is in a stalemate, unsure about whether to hold on to the last comforts of summer or advance into the upcoming chilly weather. The faint scent of approaching rain wanders through the area and I know that soon she will be shivering, chilled by the cold wind that always accompanies such showers. Taking advantage of the view while I can, I remain as still as possible.  
  
We had fallen asleep with our limbs tangled deliciously. I hadn't been able to tell where she had ended and I had begun. The last thing I remember was thinking about how right it felt to have her and I blended together in such a position. I had only awoken several minutes ago. We had somehow made it to opposite sides of the bed from our original position until she was sprawled on her stomach and I rested on my side, one hand resting beneath the pillow while the other sat softly on the mattress in front of me.  
  
She shifts and snuggles deeper into the pillow, her arms underneath in an effort to hug it tightly to her. Her head is turned towards me and I enjoy seeing the completely relaxed expression on her face. It's something that her usually tense demeanor doesn't allow very often.  
  
One leg slides up along the mattress as she settles her hips into a new, more comfortable position. My favorite curve is now outlined by the pale silver moonshine illuminating the darkened room. It's the one that slips from the plane of her toned shoulders down to the beginning swell of her hips, tracing the sensual line of her lean back. Something about this woman's back just drives me to the edge.  
  
Although I am far from underappreciating her other curves. Her crooked leg draws my attention down to the swell of her buttocks and my eyes continue their path south along the route of her long legs, memorizing the muscle tone of her tanned calves and slim feet. Once I reach the ends of her red-painted toes I start to move idly north again, taking my time to take in as much of her as possible. It had been a long couple of weeks recently and we could never be sure of when we would get such an opportunity again.  
  
I pause just before I reach her shoulders again. Lying on her stomach, I am able to see another one of my favorite sights as the soft roundedness of the side of her pale breast peeks out from beneath her. Without even closing my eyes I can imagine the rest of it that is being hidden from me. My mouth can almost feel the texture of her dusky nipple along the surface of my tongue, the warm taste of her on my suckling lips.  
  
I tear my eyes from the point that is delaying them on their journey. Forcing them to wander over the soft nape of her neck, my body twitches as I think about brushing my lips over that spot. The reaction would be inevitable. A small smile comes unbidden to my lips as I think about it. She would drop her head forwards and arch the back of her bare neck up to my lips as they would brush across the short, soft hairs that tickle my nose. In my mind I can hear her throaty moan of pleasure, the quickening of her breathing. I barely hold in my answering groan, catching myself before I can be lost in another exquisite fantasy.  
  
My eyelids are heavy now, weighted more by passion than any desire for sleep. I lazily work my way down back across her shoulders to her upper arms, loving the strong definition that I find there. It continuously amazes me how deceptively soft she is when I touch her, the inner power of her form cleverly concealed.  
  
My baby is amazing in so many regards. Situations that should be impossible are suddenly possible. While other things that seemed achievable are abruptly beyond your grasp without you even realizing it. And every time that you think you have her figured out, she just catches you completely off guard again and leaves you reeling with the new unbalance. She's an enigma wrapped in a paradox who riddles your mind. And I love her for it.  
  
My eyes move to continue their slow path down the smooth arms that disappear underneath the soft whiteness of the pillow. A movement catches my eye and my gaze flickers up. Her eyes are open, watching my steady examination of her body. As our gazes lock I feel that defining jolt of electricity that seems to come every time that this happens. I can't even catch her eye in the squad room anymore in fear of the results that such an action may bring.  
  
It crackles imperceptibly between us and my breath hitches slightly in the back of my throat. I begin to drown in the dark chocolate of her eyes, feeling the warmth spread gradually from my head down to my feet. There's a twinkle in her eye as she holds my look and I can see the fire begin to ignite in her again. She turns on to her side, sliding one hand out from under the confines of the pillow. My eyes never waver, not even considering looking at the temptation of the rest of her previously hidden body. Her face is unexpressive and serious, eyes burning into my own.  
  
Her hand stretches out to lay palm up on the soft mattress between us. I move my hand to take it eagerly and our fingers instinctively intertwine tightly. For the first time, she smiles and her lips curve up happily, until it reaches her eyes. I make a correction to my previous belief. These are my favorite set of curves.  
  
I lean over to her, both of us closing our eyes as my warm lips brush softly against hers in a promise of what's to come.  
  
It's times like these where I know that I am exactly where I belong.  
  
All along, I was supposed to be here. Right here.  
  
She was all I ever needed.  
  
[/end] 


End file.
